<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always room for dessert by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433420">Always room for dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Body Image, Cafe AU, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, Putting heavier tags coz better safe than sorry, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day Fluff, Weight Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for EXO Bakery 2021 fest: A is a picky eater and always steals off of B's plate. </p><p>B has long since given up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>EXO Bakery - 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always room for dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you, mods, for organising an awesome fest! I really appreciate yall being so understanding and respectful of my concerns.</p><p>I tried to stick to the prompt as much as possible, but kinda went off course a few times. Hope the prompter still enjoys this! Unbeta'ed, sorry for any errors</p><p>Food is a central topic in this story, with mentions of dieting and weight and ageing. If any of it makes you uncomfortable, please don't read further.</p><p>The story goes a little back and forth in time, but hopefully, it'll be clear enough. Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo should have expected it, really. It's nothing out of the ordinary, the fact that his plate of spaghetti aglio olio is now pretty much just a plate of leftover broccoli, caught in sparse strings of spaghetti.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin has stolen food off his plate again.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo had stepped out of the cafe to take a brief work call. Seems like that was enough time for his boyfriend to gobble up his meal.</p><p> </p><p>The same meal Jongin had criticised as "bland looking" and "unhealthy” because “you know, I read that the carbs in spaghetti can cause breakouts".</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo let out a long sigh as he settled back into his chair. It wasn't surprising to see that Jongin's "healthy" salad remained mostly uneaten, the man twirling his fork around the kale on his plate.</p><p> </p><p>"Jongin… I told you to get yourself something filling," Kyungsoo started gently. "You can't survive on just salads, when you hate vegetables too much to finish".</p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about? It’s good! I'm gonna eat this," the newly turned health freak retorted. His eyes remained steadfast on his plate, a mighty pout in place.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo's lips tilted in a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>🍥🍥🍥</p><p> </p><p>It was silly, really. His 23-year-old boyfriend had, God only knew how, come to the conclusion on his birthday two months ago that he needed to watch his weight. He was "ageing", he had said.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo hadn't been able to hold back his laughter then.</p><p> </p><p>He suspected one of Jongin's colleagues was to blame. They often made inappropriate jokes, and the sensitive person that Jongin was, he often took the words to heart.</p><p> </p><p>You see, Jongin was in no way unfit. Tall and lithe with toned muscles, he looked lanky on his worst days.</p><p> </p><p>The foodies that they were, occasional bloating on their pigging out sessions featuring yummy stuff was, normal, Kyungsoo had pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin had an active lifestyle anyway, enough to burn the calories, and a pretty boring family health history. Dance classes twice a week, he was also a cycling enthusiast, Kyungsoo frequently joining him in his rides on the weekend.</p><p> </p><p>And then he had gone on to tease Jongin about the dieting probably being a hint for Kyungsoo, who was five years older, to lose weight — after all, the shorter’s distaste for exercise was well-known in their friend circle. The words pudgy and wrinkly and stretch marks were mentioned in the discussion that day. That maybe Jongin didn't like the shorter's stocky physique anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo had only been messing with his boyfriend, but it had left Jongin mortified. Tears and reassurances had followed. And the subject had been dropped.</p><p> </p><p>But in the last few weeks, a pattern had emerged. Jongin would mostly only have salads. Or tried to, anyway. And food kept disappearing from Kyungsoo's plates whenever they ate together. Which would have been every other meal as they lived together, but a busy work schedule over the last month for both had cut into their time together.</p><p> </p><p>Last week, Kyungsoo had been in the mood to cook, having taken a day off from work to unwind and spend some time with his boyfriend. It had been long since he had pampered Jongin with a homemade meal.</p><p> </p><p>Watching his sweet Jongin enjoy Kyungsoo’s food was one of his favourite things. Nothing compared to how the tan male seemed to glow with happiness, eyes scrunched up in pleasure, compliments taking the form of deep throated moans.</p><p> </p><p>(Well, Jongin blissed out, shining with sweat and panting after sex, was just a little higher on Kyungsoo’s list of ‘My boyfriend is so pretty’ instances. But, then the older is too unfocused to enjoy the sight properly)</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, he was looking to indulge in some scrumptious food with his lovely man, but Jongin had rejected all his suggestions. He had said no to even galbi! Chicken was his favourite but even spicy wings had been shot down that day.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll have a veggie smoothie,” Jongin’s reply shouldn’t have been surprising, considering his recent diet plan. But Kyungsoo still felt let down.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin had always wanted his hyung’s cooking...</p><p> </p><p>“You haven’t even finished your morning smoothie yet… Are you sure you don’t want something more appetising for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying to eat healthy, hyung,” the younger had whined from the sofa, the thick green sludge-filled glass held in his hand for over an hour.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying to eat, yeah. But unsuccessfully.” Kyungsoo said as gently as possible, moving to ruffle Jongin’s warm chestnut hair.</p><p> </p><p>The thing was, he wasn’t actually opposed to this recent obsession with dieting. But the man wasn’t eating well since he got the idea of “calories are bad” stuck in his head.</p><p> </p><p>He had always been a picky eater and not fond of vegetables unless hidden amid other palatable ingredients. Like cheese. Or meat.</p><p> </p><p>And now all the skipped meals were starting to affect him. As a result, he had been more tired than usual, grumpier, and it didn’t go unnoticed by Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Healthy eating doesn’t mean you eat half a meal a day, Jonginnie. And you’re allowed to indulge a little sometimes,” Kyungsoo had leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, looking at him with his big, wide eyes, a pleading look in them — unleashing the power of his trump card.</p><p> </p><p>He knew Jongin was weak for his aegyo.</p><p> </p><p>“We can take a run around the park, if that makes you feel better? Hyung will come with you”, the older added cutely, maintaining eye contact, as he noticed the other wavering.</p><p> </p><p>He wriggled a little to amp up the cuteness, his raven hair tickling Jongin’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh okay. Maybe I’ll have a small serving of your kimchi spaghetti” Jongin had seemed hesitant as he started, but noticing the joy beaming on Kyungsoo’s beautiful face upon the request had made him let go of any doubts about his answer.</p><p> </p><p>He had ended up eating seconds.</p><p> </p><p>They had spent the rest of the day bingeing on Netflix. Kyungsoo had brought out the last of the blueberry icecream in their fridge, his favourite, to enjoy along with the latest season of Lucifer. It had also been hogged up by Jongin, Kyungsoo only getting to taste some of it, off sinfully plump lips and an adventurous tongue.</p><p> </p><p>🍥🍥🍥</p><p> </p><p>Today, they were having a long lunch at a cafe near their offices, as both had free time on their schedules.</p><p> </p><p>"Seems like <em>I</em> already ate <em>my</em> spaghetti so I'm ordering dessert," Kyungsoo started, picking up the menu again. In his peripheral vision, Kyungsoo noticed Jongin look towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Just a slight tilt of his face and gaze. But it told Kyungsoo all he needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Tamping down on his smile, Kyungsoo hmmed as he pursed his lips and considered the dessert options. "Fudging Good Waffle sounds nice… I've been craving something chocolatey for some time."</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo trailed his finger along the words printed on the menu, but his attention was on his boyfriend. Caramel skin and warm brown eyes made Jongin look like a decadent dessert himself.</p><p> </p><p>The thought brought a mischievous smile on Kyungsoo's face. He knew how much that flustered his shy Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>That and pretty much any compliment from Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Sehun from marketing said the Nuttery Buttery Pie here is amazing too", he added further, noting how Jongin's fork had stopped moving completely.</p><p> </p><p>"Or… a Blueberry Basque Cheesecake".</p><p> </p><p>Jongin's sudden intake of breath was unmistakable, as he finally raised his eyes to meet Kyungsoo's as one of his favourite desserts was mentioned.</p><p> </p><p>Just for a second.</p><p> </p><p>But the older man got his answer.</p><p> </p><p>With the dessert order placed, Kyungsoo sat back and watched the other quietly, who was, very slowly, munching on his greens. It was obvious Jongin would never finish the whole thing, and Kyungsoo was still kinda hungry. So he picked up his fork and took a bite of the salad.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't bad, but subjectively low on seasoning.</p><p> </p><p>When he reached for another bite, the older noticed the plate was much closer now. He couldn't help the corners of his mouth lifting in a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin was adorable when he tried to be subtle.</p><p> </p><p>By the time the sweet treat arrived, the salad was finished. No thanks to Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>The younger’s eyes seemed to light up as the server placed the dessert on their table.</p><p> </p><p>As Kyungsoo picked up the spoon, he made sure to lightly nudge the plate towards his boyfriend. He didn’t miss the smile Jongin didn’t try to suppress.</p><p> </p><p>If they were at home, Jongin would be squealing loud for sure.</p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, the plate was empty in under 10 minutes. And Jongin was slumped on his seat with a bright grin on his face, his plump mouth stretched in contentment.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s have another dessert,” Jongin suddenly piped up, earlier lethargy completely vanished.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh, but aren’t you full?” a surprised Kyungsoo asked, a little dazed, drunk on Jongin’s happiness.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s always room for more dessert, hyung.” Jongin’s reply was followed by giggles.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo hadn’t seen the other this cheerful recently.</p><p> </p><p>He really, really liked that look on the younger’s face. Someone as beautiful as Jongin didn’t deserve an unsavoury minute in life, Kyungsoo thought, his fond gaze fixed on the tan male’s happy face. And if that meant having to sacrifice some of his food, the older really didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>Food made Jongin happy, so why should he have to restrain himself from it when he didn’t need to, for some ridiculous idea of fitness?</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… Let’s go home and bake some cookies,” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh let’s make cookie sandwiches,” Jongin added excitedly, his palms together, probably trying to keep his inner five year old in check. “Let’s add oats in the dough. That makes it healthier. And we can use low-fat, low-sugar cream. Lots of it!”</p><p> </p><p>Jongin made it too easy really, and Kyungsoo couldn’t resist this chance.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’ll give you enough low fat cream alright tonight,” Kyungsoo’s voice dipped, a sleazy smirk on his face, his legs moving to tangle with Jongin’s longer ones.</p><p> </p><p>“HYUNG” Jongin yelled in a shrill voice, and Kyungsoo reacted with booming laughter. It was really easy to rattle his shy boyfriend!</p><p> </p><p>The embarrassment was making the younger blush hard, his whole face flushed like a strawberry glazed muffin, Kyungsoo thought. Sweet and delicious.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to hide his face in his hands, but the redness had spread to his ears and neck.</p><p> </p><p>A blushing Jongin was as gorgeous as a sated Jongin. And Kyungsoo would always do whatever he could to make him both.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THAT CRINGE</p><p>No idea where it came from. Honestly I just dumped words as they came into my head. The original plot was just them eating good food and kissing. Then it took a different route 🙈</p><p>//hides in my closet forever, to hopefully forget I ever wrote this//</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>